Don't hide
by teamcompton1
Summary: Bill and Sookie's first kiss, with a twist at the end.  *I don't own any of true blood*


Hey, I thought I should upload something since my last one was a bit crap.

I used the lines from the show, but changed the ending.

Hope you like it.

Me and Bill were walking through the cemetery when I turned and said,

"You said you could glamour somebody into letting you bite them?" This took him by surprise, I could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable with talking about this.

"What is that? Hypnosis?" I suggested trying to make him talk.

"Kinda, Similar. All humans are susceptible to it" He wanted to leave it at that but I wanted to know more.

"Have you done it to me?"

"No! And I never will" He sounded very offended.

"Try it" I asked and touched him arm.

"No, I don't feel comfortable with that." He said and went to walk on.

"You chicken?" I knew vampires didn't like confrontation, or people plain taking the mick out of him, so I was sure he wouldn't back down.

Bill turned his head away and when he turned back he looked deadly serious, his usually blue eyes had turned into a black, endless hole that was hard not to stare at. They were like a vacuum. Memorising. But it didn't have an effect on me, the only effect was that it was making him look hot and dangerous, well even more hot and dangerous than he already looked.

"Sookie?" He asked in a deep, slow voice.

"Yes?" I replied wondering if he had started or not, maybe he was warning me he was going to begin?

"Can you feel my influence?" He asked deadly serious.

When I realised he had been trying to glamour me, I laughed out loud.

"No, no not a bit, sorry!" He looked hurt and confused. But still hot.

"Sookie, this is very strange"

"You don't like not being to control people do you?"

I grabbed his large and cool hand in my smaller and warmer and pulled him along.

"It's not a very attractive trait Bill."

"Humans are usually more squeamish about vampires than you are."

"Who am I to be squeamish about something out of the ordinary?"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"When I was younger people started realising I knew more than I should, things about money problems or when someone was cheating on their partner. They had me tested for nearly everything they could think of. I was diagnosed with ADD. They tried to put me on drugs but my mama wouldn't let them. She knew that wouldn't end it. She tried to protect me even though I scared her."

"When did you lose her?" He asked tenderly. He knew it was a touchy subject that much I could tell but his body language, the way he moved forwards slightly.

"Just before I turned 8, both my parents, flash flood." I didn't like talking about it much so I kept it short and simple.

"I lost my wife and my children, everyone I knew from my human life, most of them buried here in this cemetery." He recalled, I noticed when he spoke about his human life his accent was clearer and more noticeable.

"You really don't consider yourself human at all?"

"I'm not human" Those three words would stick in my head forever. When you think of something not being human, you think alien or monster could it be possible that the man in front of me is one of these things? What if that is what vampires are, aliens. Some people class them as monsters, not naming any names cough cough Arlene cough Maxine cough cough, but are they? Could they have a choice? Not just one to be good, but one not to be bad?

We walked a bit further but it was hard to keep up, him being vampire and all.

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"No , there are those who can change form but I'm not one of them."

"Can you levitate?"

"No."

"Turn invisible?"

"Sorry." He said with a grin.

"Well Bill, you don't seem like a very good vampire! What can you do?"

His face seemed to darken and his eyes went black.

"I can bring you back to life." He said in a sexy voice, then he walked on.

We came to a clearing where a house sat, it was huge, bigger than my historic house. I knew this house had been around for just as long probably longer.

"This is where you live?" I asked him.

"Since old Jesse Compton had no living airs, when he died owner ship reverts back to me."

"I thought that wasn't for sure unless the VRA passes?"

"Well, I haven't been getting any trouble with the renovations I've been doing, though of course I've been doing them myself, and at night. I need an electrician but I can't get anyone to return my calls."

When he said that I got an image of Bill, building at night with no shirt on ,because he was worried it would get dirty, and the moonlight bouncing off of his skin. Beads of sweat dripping down his body, wait do vampires even sweat?

"Maybe if I made a few calls tomorrow I could come by after work and tell you who to contact?"

"Thank you."

We had stopped walking completely now and Bill was watching me intently. His eyes took in my face my hair, my neck, but then stopped, a thing that not a lot of guys do, they tend to look further down than my head, and then have very detailed thoughts about what they see. But not Bill, he kept his eyes where he thought was appropriate, and as for the thoughts he might have inappropriate ones but if he did I couldn't hear them.

"Take your clip out?" Bill asked me, I was confused. Why would he ask me to take out my hair clip. I guess he didn't like my hair being up. I did as he asked though.

"May I?" I wasn't sure what he meant by this, maybe he wanted to kiss me. But why would he need my hair to be down for that?

I nodded and he moved forwards. His hands gently touch my hair and his fingers entangle themselves within it. He moved his face forwards and sniffed my neck. He got so close that his lips were so close to touching my neck it made me sigh. They skimmed it ever so slightly which made me shiver. He moved back and looked into my eyes, his were mind blowingly blue mine a duller blue.

"I can smell the sunlight on your skin" He said, a kind of sad quality took on his words.

He slowly moved in, so did I. But this was taking too long, his lips were right there in front of me, what was I waiting for? I put my hand behind the back of his head and yanked his head towards mine. Neither of us held back, it was a hell of a kiss for our first. Our tongues danced and his hands found my back, though one of them travelled a little lower and grazed my right butt cheek. I moaned a bit into the kiss but then my tongue found something sharp. He moved away quickly, I realised his fangs had come out. He turned his head away so I wouldn't see them.

"I should see you home." He said emotionlessly.

I probably should've said yes or just have ran home screaming, but I didn't.

"No."

I reached out a hand and laid it on his cheek and spun his head around slowly. He had his mouth shut so I couldn't see his fangs. I leant over to him and kissed him slowly, trying to use my tongue to open his mouth. It worked, he let out a sigh and his mouth opened. I moved back from the kiss, and he went to turn his head away but I put my hands on either side of his face and ran my thumbs over his fangs. This caused him to close his eyes and let out a ragged breath.

"Don't hide from me, please."

He opened his eyes and then his mouth so I could see his long, sharp fangs.

"I must look like a monster to you." He said, painfully.

"No, this is who you are. Anyway I think they look kinda hot." I said with a small smile.

His eyebrows went up and he smiled, with his fangs out. Now that looked really hot.

He kissed me again, my tongue got caught on one of his fangs and a small amount of blood went into Bill's mouth. He moaned because of this and pushed our bodies together. He sucked on my tongue until we stopped kissing. It sounds really gross and it sounds like it would really hurt. But It didn't it felt amazing.

"Sookie." He said, in a thick accent, his voice going deeper than it had all night.

I realised why, he was turned on.

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back, I think he was a bit confused.

"Not tonight Bill. Maybe in a few days, but not tonight." I said with a smile.

"Okay. I will take now." He said and returned my smile.

I started to turn back when he scooped me into his arms and ran at a breath taking speed back to my house.

"You know, I didn't need to be carried."

"I don't care."

He put me down and kissed me gently.

"Goodnight Sookie, I will see you tomorrow night."

"Goodnight, Bill."

And with that he was gone, and let's just say I am really looking forwards to tomorrow night!

Please comment!


End file.
